


Take Me With You

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Nipple Licking, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their gazes meet. It's only a moment's damage, but it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> For sdk's prompt, "take me with you". <333

Hermione tries not to watch the woman at the end of the bar, the one in the blouse open enough for Hermione to see things she doesn't want to remember.

Her fingers recall the slip of silk, her lips the tender slope of a shoulder.

That anything about Pansy Parkinson could be tender…

Their gazes meet. It's only a moment's damage, but it's done.

Pansy makes for the door, bobbed hair bouncing, her hips an intoxicating sway.

Moments later, breath gone, Hermione joins her, hand around Pansy's wrist, the touch like voltage.

Her words more so.

"Take me with you."

 

It's been months since Pansy last had Granger beneath her, and it's been all she could bear. She can't cast, can't brew, can no longer turn away from this thing that's changed the way her eyes see.

And now, to slip between Granger's legs on her sigh and rock…

"I hate you," Pansy whispers.

Granger braces her arms overhead, nipples licked rosy and begging for more.

"I'm close," Granger gasps. Her thighs shake and part.

"Hermione…" It's not what she'd meant to say. Not near. "Take me with you."

Granger slips her hand between their still-moving bodies, and she smiles.


End file.
